Konohamaru's detour
by Zilt-the-shade
Summary: Konohamaru is stopped by tenten and is invited to her house for some training.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any other normal day in Konoha, everything was fine. Shopkeepers were selling their stuff, citizens were talking, kids were playing down the streets and lots of ninjas were on the rooftops. It was like Pain never attacked the village. Among all those quiet people, a little boy was running fast as if he was late for something, avoiding all the people in front of him. He was Konohamaru, the third hokage's grandchild, a little pest known also for his innocent pranks; he was breathing heavily because of the long run, but still he was full of energy. "Damn it!" he thought, "if I get late even this time, Ebisu-sensei will punish me for sure!" All the people were looking at him, not because it was something weird, they were used to see ninjas, but because he was the only one running among a huge , quiet crowd. Konohamaru didn't care about the others and continued to run with all of his strenght, but, after stepping in a wrong way and losing his balance he ended up to fall with his face on the floor. A few people laughed, but he didn't care, the only thing he could think about in that moment was the training he had to make. "You are Konohamaru, aren't you?" a voice asked.

The kid lifted up his face and saw a girl tending her hand in sign of help. "You are...tenten, right?" Tenten nodded and helped him to get up. The people who laughed before were paying no more attention and decided to go back to their jobs. "What were you doing?" tenten asked while grinning a bit "You looked like a moron." Konohamaru's face got red for the embarassement, but even for the anger. "I just fell" he replied crossing his arms "Now excuse me, I've got an important training" He moved a step ahed, but Tenten blocked his way, saying curiously: "A training? Which kind of training?" "It's none of your buiseness. Now let me go!" He stepped againg, but tenten did'nt move, so he almost hit his face against her breasts. He sopped suddenly and blushed. Her breasts were nice... "I can teach you even better things than your sensei can, wanna bet?" said Tenten. Konohamaru perked up and mumbled: "Oh sure, better than rasengan?" In his voice there was a tone of challange, in fact, he didn't believe to any words the girl had said. But, for his great surprise, Tenten answered: "Yes, even better than rasengan!" She smiled, looking to Konohamaru who was surprised. There were a few seconds of silence. The little boy didn't know what to say, was it true or was it false? Tenten was staring at him, her eyes had something strange... "If I do, Ebisu-sensei will punish me, I can't." aswered Konohamaru. Tenten took his hand and said: "Don't worry, I'll talk to him later, no come!" He was pulled from the girl and started walking, a bit reluctant, but still full of curiosity. "Where are we doing the training?" Asked the boy. Tenten didn't turn around while she answered. "To my house."

The door opened with a klang. The room was a bit dark, even if it was morning. The house was simple, really similar to Naruto's, but there was something different: this time it was a girl's house! Konohamaru's heart started racing a bit, but he tried to focus to the imminent training. Tenten entered first and started walking inside, but she turned around noticing that his guest was standing outside. "What are you waiting for? Come on." She said. konohamaru was kind of nervous, he gulped and entered, while closing the door behind him. "Sorry for intruding" he exclaimed loudly. "Don't worry, there's no one home." answered Tenten, while taking some stuff from a basket. He blushed heavily; alone with a girl in a dark house! He tried to change his mind, he was there to train, nothing else! He stepped again and went next to her. Her butt was shaking while she was picking up some jutsu rolls. It was a nice, round butt, in front of hime. It was bigger than his head...He stretched his hand to touch it, but he moved it back immediately. He tried to calm down and than asked with the most ormal voice he could make: "What are you looking for?" He couldn't seeing her butt, it was so sexy. He didn't know why, but he understood those kind of things. "Some stuff for your special trainig. Here we go!" She said. She stood up with a roll in her hand, with a really big smile. A little drop of froll started to flow out of his mouth. That vision fired Konohamaru's body, who was still trying to don't think about that. Why did she droll? "Special training?" he asked, trying to act normal. "What kind of training is it?" She lifted up a finger and whispered: "Close your eyes..." Konohamaru embarassed and puzzled at the same time. He didn'want to at the begenning, but, seeing tenten glancing at him, he agreed. "Okay." he said and he closed his eyes.

Everything was dark now. He wondered what training was it, he could hear nothing. Tenten was in front of him, for sure, but it looked like she wasn't moving. He waited for half a minute and then decided to talk. "What are tou doing?" He waited for an answer, but it didn't come. "Hey, are y..." "Something BIG!" She replied loudly. He didn't understand what she meant, but, before he could say something else, Tenten said: "Open your eyes."

So he did.

Tenten was standing on her knees, in front of him. She got up immediately and looked at him. He still didn't understand a thing. A used jutsu roll was on the ground, so he thought the training had already begun. Were they going to fight? Konohamaru stepper behind but Tenten took him from his scarf and pushed to her. He thought he was under attacck, but Tenten had hother intentions. He pushed him to her body, squeezing her breasts against his chest and kissing him really hard, putting her tounge down his throat. She started to move it roughly up and down, she twisted it and pressed her lips against Konhamaru's. Much droll started to flow from their chin while their tongues were spasming in each other's throats. Konohamaru was shocked, his eyes were dry, his body was shaking and he was burning like hell. After a minute of necking Tenten pushed him away to breathe again. A lot of droll was flowing out from her mouth, her body was trembling, her nipples were erect and a lot og pussy juices were in the middle of her legs. "Anf anf…we have a long way to go." She said, while climbing on Konohamaru's body. Konohamaru was still shaking, he wanted to know why, why him, but he decided to let himself drwon in pleasure. Tenten took off the kid's pants and saw his tiny dick trying to get erect. It was really small, in fact Koohamaru blushed and moved a step behind, like he wanted to run away, but she put both her hands on his cock and it started growing. It began to grow and grow and grow, Konohamaru's body was on fire. "Tenten-neechan, my dick tickels and it hurts." he said. She didn't pay attention to what he said and kept her hands on his dick. It expanded a lot and a lot until she was satisfied. His dick was now long 35 inches and large 10. She undressed, opened her mouth he best she could and said: "Fuck my throat, big boy."

Konohamaru's cock was now gigantic just by Tenten's touch. He was amazed by this vision, his cock was so huge he could not have grabbed it even using his whole body. He tried to reflect on how that was possible, but after seeing Tenten's open mouth ready just for him, his mind went blank and lost control. Even if she was ready to suck, her little boy pushed his face between her big breasts, sucking and licking them. She moaned every time, and when he bit the nipples she screamed in pleasure. Tenten was sitting on Konohamaru's massive dick, which was still growing. It was becoming harder and harder, the veins were really visible and the tip was really huge. Konohamaru was enormously excited, in fact his cock was trembling just by touching her curves. He immediately grabbed Tenten's huge ass, squeezing it with all the strenght he had, while he was biting her neck and squeezing a boob. Tenten drolled again and a storm of pussy juices came out from the vagina, while her lover was licking her cheek. She was knocked out from Konohamaru, who grabbed her air and put her face on the oversized tip of his dick, which was now 38 inches long and 12 large. She opened her mouth and noticed it was just too fucking big to take it, for that moment, so she began to lick it. Lot of precum was coming out from the cock, which ended up drolling on Tenten's head, while she was licking those huge balls and the entire meat column. Konohamaru grabbed her head and pushed roughly against the tip of the dick. He was moaning and drolling, he was excited to feel that thing. Thenten took a deep breathe and opened his mouth againg, so that his little boy could destroy her in all the ways he wanted to. In fact, Konohamaru pushed the head against the tip, but her mouth could just take a little part of it, just 7 inches. Tenten started to scream in pleasure, feeling her jaw popping and snapping at every hit, while the giant cock was making its way down her mouth. Konohamaru continued to push deeper and deeper for 5 minutes, untile her jaw was broken enough to let his massive dick slide down her interiors. Tenten's jaw was not broken, but loosen up enough to take the meat. Konohamaru stopped a second, lokking at her mouth so big to take the cock. Lots of tears were falling down Tenten eyes. At the beginning he thought she was in pain, but he immediately realized it was pleasure thanks to her hands showing two fingers in sign of victory. He took a deep breathe and pushed the giant cock down her throat, with all the sthrengt he had.

His tip went down in a hard way, but the rest of the cock slided down instantly, hitting, with enough strenght to destory it, her stomach. She puked a lot, her eyes rolled up and lots of bubbles came out from her twisted lips. She took about 30 inches of cock, that was amazing. Her arms were dangling down, but she still didn't lose consciouness. 5 inches were left outside, so Konohamaru started to move extremely violently, pounding and destroying her stomach. He moved up and down, making a huge bulge in Tenten's stomach and esophagus. He changed position and started to fuck her from above, like a skull-fuck. She was gagging and coughing loudly, taking the other 5 inches in her and hit her face to the balls. Konohamaru, putting the last inches into her, broke her stomach and started to fuck her intestine, creating a giant bulge all over her body. Streams of pussy juices started to flow, creating a pool under them, covering all the room. Konohamaru continued to pound with all the strenght he had, making his way in Tenten's insides. A weird feeling began to grow in Konohamaru's body, he was trembling and feeling good putting his meat column in that tiny body, but he felt something else was coming out. "Tenten-neechan, I'm going to cum!" he said. She probably didn't hear that, she almost fainted lots of time and orgasmed 10 or more, she was gagging and ejaculating like a monster. "Nee-chan" said again. He put his hands around her head and pushed more, so that he moved her entire intestine. Konohamaru couldn't take it anymore, he started to droll badly and screamed: "I'm CUMMINNNG!" Konohamaru's cock expanded again in her body and exploded in a sea of cum. The white tick cum was coming out like a hydropump, exploding gallons and gallons in Tenten's troath, stomach and intestine. Liters and liters of cum spurted out from her nose and mouth, splatting on the ground and creating a cum pool. The gallons emitted swelled up Tenten's belly and trhoat, creating a huge bulge in her stomach. Her belly started to grow and grow, full of the little's boy cum, she spasmed and came like never before. The cum exploded everywhere in her digestive system, making his way in her intestine and expanding her ass. Her belly swelled up a lot, becoming big as a table, while the cum was still puring out. Konohamaru was still pushing his cock up and down, cumming non-stop. Tenten's anus exploded because of the cum, which went all the way through her body. Another cascade came out from her asshole, spallting on the wall behind her and creating another sea. The entire room was covered in cum and pussy juices, and her belly was still expanding, becoming large 5 meters. The sea of cum arrived at Konohamaru's knees, lots of cum was going out from the door's threshold, while the cum kept streaming in Tenten's body, destroying it and expanding it for 5 minutes.

While Konohamaru was cumming, he kept his eyes closed because of the pleasure, so he didn't know what to expect. He felt the cum on his knees, so he knew he had filled Tenten's house. His cock was still in her throat, but it was a bit smaller and flacid. With his eyes still closed he took it out. Weird, even if it eas flaccid it shrinked just to 25 inches. He opened his eyes and saw Tenten, full of white. He turned around and her belly was big like half of the room, something like 8 meters around. The fear started to crawl on him. Was she dead? Did he kill her? Tenten fell down in the sea of cum, while puking gallongs of cum from her ass and mouth. Konohamaru, scared, jumed on the table, crouching on his giganormous cock, seeing tenten's body floating and puking. He started looking at it, thinking she would have not moved anymore and tears started to come out from his eyes, but, he decided to do something to help. He went down, turned around her body and punched the enormous belly repeatetly, Another cascade of cum popped out from her anus, and another one, and another one. Afer ten minutes of punching, the level of cum was now at his hips and she didn't even move. Konohamaru started crying for real, but, for his big surprise, Tenten puked again a gallon of cum from her mouth and lifted up. She was know standing in front of Konohamaru. The jaw was ok, the belly had the size of a 9 month pregnant woman, and her ass was expanded enough to fill it with 15 arms. Streams of cum were drolling out of her mouth and ass, but she was alive. Tenten looked at Konohamaru and said: "I'm...going to take... a shower." and went to the bathroom. While she was walking he noticed that her pussy was spourting pussy juices like he spourted his cum,, her ass was drowning in cum and her mouth too. She barcolled to the door, full of white, and said: "You can...take a rest...in my...bedroom." And closed the door behind her. Konohamaru didn't know what to say, he was happy that she was alive, but he didn't expect that reaction. After thinking about it he decided to do as she said and went to her bedroom still full of cum. He sat on her bed and cleaned his legs with his scarf and throwed it on the "ground".

He thought about the cum, surely it came out from the door, this means that people outside were drowned in cum...is that possible? He didn't know what to say, so he decided to relax. Only 20 minutes ago he was on the street and know he had experienced the most extreme sexual act ever. He was lucky, he thought, not all the 12 years old kids have a giant dick and the opportunity to fuck a girl who can take it. He relaxed more, looking at his flaccid dick, still huge. "It will become normal, will it?" he asked to himself. He didn't know and didn't know what to tink, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up it was night. He opened his eyes and saw from the window the crescent moon lightning the room through the glass. He looked around and noticed that all the cum was gone even if the smell was still in the air. He noticed he was alone in the bed, so he went down and started looking for Tenten. He was walking with his cock dangling in front of him, he knew that there were no pants to hide that monster. He went in the itchen and saw Tenten on the ground, licking the floor. Konohamaru was shocked. "What are oyu doing?" he asked worried. "Are you alright?" He lifted up Tenten and saw she really was ok. "Hi, brutal monster." she greeted. Konohamaru blushed and felt guilty. "Don't call me like that, I just couldn't resist." replied. Tenten stood up and pushed his face against her breasts. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. I have experienced the most incredible experience of my life." Konohamaru smiled, he was relived from those words. "Just one thing. Next time try to cum less, I took the entire day under my shower to puke all the cum inside me. It was anough to fill a house" "Actually, I filled your house." he said. Both of them started laughing. Both of them were happy. "Yeah, yeah, I noticed." said her. "In fact it was really hard to clean it all." "Oh" said Konohamaru. "So you cleaned it, how did you do that?" Tenten grinned in a weird way, she crouched and whispered to his hear: "With my mouth." Konohamaru blushed heavily. "With...your...you mean you ate it?" "It was so delicious, I think I could avoid drinking for other 10 days" said Tenten jokingly. Konohamaru's body was on fire. Just the thought of hr eating that sea of cum and swelling up her belly againg and again, just like a pig, excited him a lot. His cock began to pulse more, to stretch, to expand and to lift. Tenten felt the giant cock slamming against her vagina. "Oh" she exclaimed. "Hungry for more?" Konohamaru didn't answer, he just pushed his face in her breasts. She stepped back and noticed something. His cock was even bigger than the mornig. It was still 38 inches in lenght, but it expanded to 15 inches in girth. Her nipples popped out, her clit became hard and long. "Want to fuck my throat again? Or you want to try something else?" His cock was rumbling, just the sight of his giant cock ear her small body made him crazy. "Stand on you knees." he said. Tenten smiled, drolling again, and did as he said. "Now...expand your nipple." Konohamaru said. "What?" asked her. "Please, I really want it." Konohamaru was drolling and his mind was going numb. She was perplexed...he want to fuck her boob? That...was...so...exciting. She put two fingers inside one and started to pull. She sceamed in pain, but the thought of him fucking her boob was stonger. She expanded and expanded, until the nipple was just a huge hole.

Konohamaru didn't think it twice and pushed his beast inside that weird hole. Tenten's breasts were big, she had a C cup, so she could take 15 inches (the tip). She felt the cannon punding against her ribs and her boob. "UUUGH!" she moaned. She was clearly in pain but Konohamaru didn't care and started pounding again. He pushed and pushed, the difference between one boob and the other was impressive. One was normal, the other was like a G cup. The entire gigantic tip was swallowed by the boob and Tenten's ribs were feeling extremely nice on his cock. Konohamaru's cock veins began to grow and his huge balls started to grow too. "Neechan, again, I'm..." he mumbled. "Yes!" screamed her with a voice full of lust. "Fill up my boob with a cum lake, make it bigger, destroy my body!" Lots of pussy juices started to come out and she and him orgasmed at the same time, screaming and shaking. Just a second before Konohamaru cummed, Tenten grabbed with both of his hand his huge sack and squeezed it roughly. It was like a rocket, the tip grew inside her boob from 15 to 20 inches and spurted gallons of cum. The pressure was so high that the cum threw Tenten on the wall, while she was spasming. Konohamaru came inside her boob for a few seconds, but that was enough o transorm it in a R cup boob. Konohamaru continued to fire his cum from his cannon cock all over her, creating another lake. He came on her for 3 minutes, and again the house was full of cum, even if it was less. Tenten was again covered in that white and thick thing. The inflated boob was bigger than her entire body, and was on the ground, spilling out all the cum. How many gallons were in there? Tenten felt her ribs were okay and she got up, squeezing her boob and spurting away all the cum. Konohamaru's cok became flaccid again, but it was 2 inches longer. He was trembling again, looking at Tenten's boob coming back to normal. "I love you, nee-chan", he said. Tenten smiled with her face covered in cum and said: "I love you too."

After that Tenten ate all the cum again like a pig for a long time, because Konohamaru kept cumming everytime he saw her doing it. For the entire night she ate his cum and he finally calmed down. The cock was still long and, after the house was clean, they went to the bed to sleep, even if it was morning. Before they slept, Tenten swallowed the flaccid cock down her throat to her stomach for a second, to tease him. Tenten slept for the entire day, while Konohamaru kept staring at his huge almost 1 meter cock. He came again on the floor and went to sleep, a bit sorry for her, who had to clean it again when she woke up.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 days had passed since Konohamaru entered in Tenten's house. They never went outside in that period, in fact, they slept for a long time. It was afternoon when Konohamaru woke up. He could feel his new giant cock on his legs and the balls under. Tenten was near the bed, eating the cum he spurted last night. "You sure know how to clean that stuff." said him. "Puah!" answered Tenten, breathing with a great smile on her face. She was still naked, none of them had the time to dress because they fucked like animals. "Are you hungry? You don't eat from a day or more." she asked. Konohamaru stared at her breasts and then at her pussy. "Yes, I'm hungry..." replied him, while drool was flowing out his mouth. His flaccid cock started to get up and to grow. Veins were coming out and the girth was expanding. Tenten got up and said: "Here, let me help you a bit." She jumped on the bed and put her mouth on the tip that was growing. It was easy to deepthroat that cock now, considered that she did it when it was large 12 inches. The cock entered in her throat and hit her stomach, still growing inside her. Konohamaru felt the back of her throat and started to grow faster, but the cock was still not erected. The girth started to expand, hitting on Tenten's throat, stomach, theet and jaw. 8, 10, 12. Strangely it was still flaccid. She remembered the night before, when the tip became large 20 inches in her boob. Was it going to be like that? The cock expanded to 15 inches, with the entire tip hitting everywhere in her stomach. Her theet grinded on the skin of that meat column and the jaw popped and snapped. She felt lot of pleasure feeling the giant dick expanding inside her. An enormous bulge started from her mouth and finished to her belly and that bulge was still growing. She could'nt take it anymore, she didn't want to faint just at the beginning, so she stepped behind with her knees, letting the dick slide away from her insides. In the exact moment the cock left her throat, which was giant now, being swelled up by that, it became erected and hard as a rock. Tenten couldn't believe her eyes: it was even bigger. She got up and saw that the cock was long 38 inches and large 14. It was the most gigantic cock she had ever seen and she had to put it in her pussy. That thought scared and excited her at the same time. Konohamaru got up with a bit of difficulty because of the giant dick, he grabbed Tenten's legs and put the tip under the pussy. From the tip of the cock lot of precum started to flow and from her pussy lots of pussy juices were spurting around. The giant cock was larger and long almost as her body. "I will break you if I do it. It's too big, you should shrink it a little more." suggested the boy. "With that tecnique I can expand things, not shrink them, Im sorry. But don't worry, I have and idea." replied her. Konohamaru's cock was rumbling, he wanted to fuck her so badly, but he had to wait. Tenten took her pants from the floor and took out a jutsu roll from a pocket. She opened it and put both of her hands on it. Konohamaru thought it was the same tecnique she used to make his cock enormous, so he wanted to see it. The symbols on the roll started mixing and went on Tenten's hands, then they disappeared. Konohamaru was perpelxed: "What did you do?" he asked. "Just watch" She put her hands in her vagina and a sound came out. TUNF! Tenten was shaking, something weird was happening. Konohamaru didn't understand, he could just watch her shaking and trembling under his eyes, wanting to destroy her throat so badly. When she was done she said opening her legs: "Ok, stick that giant thing in my pussy." Konohamaru jumped on her but he stopped worried and asked: "What did you do? Are you sure it's ok?" Tenten pushed the boy away and put both of her hands in the pussy, streching it a lot. Her pussy was gigantic enough to take the cock. Konohamaru's cock started growing after seeing that, even if a bit. The lenght was 40 inches now. "C'mon, look inside." she said. Konohamaru did. The end of the pussy was very far away. "I streched my pussy so that you could stick me that thing, now it arrives under my neck." she said putting an hand on her neck. Konohamaru's cock was shaking and he was drolling. "Oh stop growing or I won't be able to take it. Now you can do it." Tenten opened her pussy again waiting for Konohamaru. He lost control and jumped again on her, pushing the tip on her pussy with all his strenght.

The cock didn't fit. He pushed and pushed, but the tip was not in entirely. "Ugh, I told you to stop growing, idiot" she said in pain. The girth expanded to 16 inches. "Nee-chan, even if you have a giant pussy you are still so thight!" exclaimed the little boy. "Ugh! Don't push, you'll break me!" said her desperately. "I'll use another roll, just wait, uuuungh!" Konohamaru didn't care anymore, he pushed and pushed, the giant tip was making its way more and more in her pussy. "Stop I told you!" He put his hand on her hips pushing his cock up and her waist down, so that he could penetrate her better. "Please, stop" she cried. He didn't care less about Tenten, he was too hung to think straight. He stopped for a second and pushed even tronger than before, entering in Tenten's pussy. "GYAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. The giant dick entered in her huge thight pussy and hit immediately the cervix beetween her breasts. "Aaah, nee-chan, your pussy feels so good." he said, without noticing that she was agonizing in pain and pleasure. Her pussy swallowed 30 inches of his dick, still 1/3 was left outside. Konohamaru started to move inside the pussy, hitting the cervix and feeling that a little part of the tip was already entering in the womb. His balls were slamming against Tenten's ass, which was really big. Her eyes were dry and shocked, while her mind was going blank. She was enjoying that after all, until she heard a crack. She screamed again in a horrific way and felt Konohamaru's dick entering and destroying her womb. She took all the 40 inches to the balls. She lifted up her head and saw that an enormous bulge was all over her body, ending near her neck. He could feel her womb hitting against her esophagus violently and the dick expanding even more. Her pussy became extremely thight for Konohamaru, who grew from 16 to 18 inches in girth. He was still pushing his giant dick against her womb, making Tenten puke for the pression on her throat. "Don't cum inside me!" begged her. "My body will explode!" Konohamaru listened to this. In fact, if he would have come in her womb that was now under her neck, then her chest would crash. Even if he knew the danger he didn't stop pushing, it looked like he really wanted to cum inside her. She started to twitch an move around to escape, but this made just Konohamaru's cock rumbling more. He was starting to panting and drolling. He was at his limit. "No!" screamed her. "Don't do it!" Suddenly something happened. Tenten felt his cock grow even too much, but it wasn't his cock that was growin, but her pussy that was returning normal; the effect of the jutsu was disappearing. From the neck, the pussy went down to the breasts, but, the entire cock was still inside, even if the pussy was shorter and a lot smaller. Tenten could not take anymore, his dick was almost out of her skin, and Konohamaru felt her pussy starting to crash his cock, which was hard as a rock. The pussy became even more shorter and thighter, arriving a bit above her belly. A 20 inch pussy was taking a 38 inches cock. Tenten was going to faint, feeling as the cock had flooded in all the part of her body. Konohamaru couldn't resist anymore and came inside her.

He came as usual, like and hydropump shooting gallons and gallons of cum. Tenten's pussy expanded when the cum flooded it and the womb started to get bigger and bigger. It was a fortune that the justsu didn't work well. Tenten didn't faint because of the immense pressure floating her pussy, but she just screamed with all the air in her chest. The cum began to flow out from her pussy, splatting on the ground and creating in a few seconds another sea of cum. Her belly was swelling up fastly and her womb was really big. Tenten could feel the cum expanding her fallopians tubes and womb, with the entire pussy. Her belly was expanded to 7 meters, half of the room was occupied by it. Also the fallopian tubes started swelling up, because of the gigant amount of loads Konohamaru was shooting into her. How many children would she gave birth after all that? 100 twins? Maybe. The cum was not stopping. neither inside her, nor outside. The cum was reaching the bed and her belly grew to 10 meters. The cock expanded to 22 inches in girth and after that Tenten fainted. Konohamaru came in her for another minute, and then he put his head on her gigant belly. He could see her giant fallopian tubes making a bulge on the sides.

He put his cock away and looked at hit. It was long 40 inches and large 22. It was the biggest dick in the world. Strangely it was still erect. He still wanted to fuck, so he turned around his partner with a bit of difficuly and put the tip on her anus. It was still expanded from last time when his cum went all the way through her body, from her mouth to the ass. Without thinking about it twice, he sticked his monster inside her. His cock was swallowed for 25 inches and her intestine began to torch around it. He pushed again and all the cock was inside her. From the top of her inflated belly he could see his cock bulge. He started moving, his cock found his way in the intestine easily, because the ass was really loosen up. He came almost immediately, expanding againg Tenten'sbelly. The cum, like a river flooding, went instantly all the way up her intestine, inflated her stomach and came out from her mouth. Her eyes were rolled up and a cascade of cum spallted on the wall. Her belly swelled up more and more, until it occupied all the room, touching the wall and the ceiling. After 5 minutes of non-stop cumming, Konohamaru's dick became flaccid. He took it out from her ass and jumped on her belly. The level of cum almost hit the ceiling and Tenten's belly was pushing against it. Was she drowning with her face embed in his gigantic load? "She survived yesterday, why not today?" asked to himself. The door suddenly broke because of the mass of cum, and all the cum filled the house. At least he could walk again. He jumped on the ground with his dick on his shoulder and went to the kitchen, saying: "Okay, time to clean this stuff."

It was like a river. A white river was coming from above and it was like it was never ending. Tenten was dreaming about this huge river chasing her, and she was too slow to run. She suddenly woke up, sweaty and scared. She could not think of anything else that all he cum left in her oversized stomach started to come out from her mouth. Her neck was full of veins and her face red becaus of the amount of cum it was coming out. The pressure was also very strong. She opened her eyes and saw her belly was huge gigantic, even bigger than Konohamaru's cock. Then she felt her pussy and stomach and screamed in pleasure. After 30 minutes she put all the cum away from her body, from her mouth and from her ass. She was on the ground, looking to the umpteenth sea of thick salty cum around, under and on her. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Her body was weak, she could not even move her leg. Her pussy, throat and ass hurt, al her insides were on fire, her eyes were foggy. "What's with that douche?" she tought. "If the jutsu didn't end I would have been dead." She thought again about her pussy stretching on his gigant cock and her sking and soul being destroyed by the meat columns. She came again, just like Konohamaru does, it fired pussy juices like a cannon and then she fainted again.

When she opened her eyes for the second time Konohamaru was next to her, naked, with his cock on the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. She finally got up and saw the room was perfectly clean and the smell of cum was gone. "You slept for three days!" Three days? Tenten thought. She was not surprised, she was fucked non stop like an animal. "You...why did you do that?" Konohamaru blushed and replied before she could say anything. "It felt good, didn't it?" Tenten blushed, she was angry, but still very aroused. "...yes...yes it did." replied, and kissed her lover on the lips.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the three days Tenten slept, Konohamaru didn't go outside, he waited next to her hoping to fuck again soon. When Tenten woke up, she refused to fuck again because she needed a rest, so they passed the rest of the day eating real stuff and watching tv. They talked about the jutsu she used to expand his cock, it looks like it was an ancient family secret. They talked about Tenten's toys, she had lots of fake cocks big almost like Konohamaru's, that's why she was so used to it. She also tolf him she lost her virginity when she was 13, penetrating herself with a 20 inches black cock. They joked and laughed and everything was going fine.

The next day they woke up at 10:00 am, after sleeping in the same bed. They had breakfast and watched again the tv. While they were watching the tv Konohamaru said:"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." Sure." replied her. "When you come back get ready to rock" said and licked her lips with her tongue. He blushed and went to the bathroom, tryin to calm his cock down. Tenten was still on the couch zapping, but suddenly someone knocked at the door. She wondered who was it. She was closed in her house for six days, maybe her team mates were looking for her. She got up and opened the door. A tiny girl was there eith some papers in her hand. She was tiny and small, had orange hair and bright red cheecks. "Excuse me, miss" she started "We are looking for our missing team mate, have you seen him?" She took out a paper and showed it to Tenten. There was Konohamaru's face on it. Tenten was puzzled, what could she say? If she told her he was in her house she would have seen his giganormous cock, but if she didn't the entire village would be worried. She opened her mouth and said: "That is Konohamaru, right?" "Yes!" replied the kid. "I'm Moegi, one of his team mates, six years ago we had a training, but he never came. Have you seen him?" asked again. Tenten thought about it again and answered: "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't." She had to say it, she couldn't let a kid know about that. Something was wrong. Moegi didn't answer, she was looking to something, inside the house. Tenten turned around and saw Konohamaru naked, near the couch, with his 28 inches flaccid cock near his legs. He watched in direction of the door too and paled. Tenten turned again and saw Moegi hulling her eyes, shaking and becoming pale, the papers were on the ground and her voice was ckracked. A few seconds passed until Moegi realized what she saw, she opened her mouth to scream, but Tenten hushed her with her hand, pushed her inside and closed the door.

Moegi feel on the gorund, but she got up immediately and saw again Konohamaru in front of her. She stared at his face and then at was dangling between his legs. She was going to scream again, but Tenten sat on her and said: "Silence, don't talk!" Moegi's eyes were full of tears, her brightly red cheeks were on fire seeing "that" She didn't try to scream, she just stared at his team mate's cock. Konohamaru was extremely excited, being seen from his friend. He wondered how felt her tiny insides. His cock began to ruble and grow, becoming 40 inches in lenght and 22 inches in girth. The giant cock was towering near to the new guest, who was still on the gorund, with her tears flowing on her red cheeks. "What...is that?" she asked. Tenten looked at Konohamaru and then whispered to her hear: "That is your new life." Moegi understood what she meant and screamed with all the air in her lungs, but Tenten stopped her almost immediately. The poor little girl was lifted up from the floor and she stood in front of her friend. They were tall the same, but that huge meat column was covering his face. She started to cry. "Konohamaru...what do you want to do to me?" He blushed and said: "Tenten block her, there's something I want to try." His lover did as he said, but Moegi didn't seem to react, she was just crying. The boy lifted his hands up and put his first two fingers of each hand in a cross and said: "Kage bunshin no jutsu!". A cloud of steam popped out from nowhere and another Konohamaru with also his giant dick, was sumonned. Moegi was shocked, her legs could not support her anymor and she slowly fell on her knees. The two boys watched each other and their cock started to rumble. "Nee-chan." said Konohamaru to Tenten "would you please bring me two of those rolls?" he asked. Tenten's nipples popped out, she got what he wanted to do. "Sure" she said, and went to take them. "He is suck a perverted smashing monster" she thought. The little girl was staring at her two rapists without saying anything. "Moegi, this is going to feel good." said. "Take off your clothes, c'mon" said the clone, with a weird smile on his face. She gulped and nodded her head. Her face was really red, she was too much embarassed. She slowly took off her shirt and her shorts, then her panties. Her flat chest was really hot and her loli pussy was inviting. Konohamaru felt his dick rumbling again. Was it growing even more? "Here you are." said Tenten, who was arrived with the rolls. During that time she undressed and now was naked. Konohamaru gave on roll to the clone and both of them went next to moegi, pushing her down. The clone went near her ass and the real boy next to her mouth. They opened the rolls, doing the same thing that slut of Tenten did to him. They placed their hands on megi, on her butt and on her mouth. The poor girl didn't know what they were doing, but she knew it was something awful. Suddenly she felt her anus and mouth expanding. Her ass became bigger togheter with her anus and intestine, her jaw becam bigger and her mouth too. She could feel her esophagus expanding and hitting the skin and her intestine occuping more than it should occupy. That sensation was scary but weird, juices she never saw started to come out from her pussy. The two Konohamaru put thei cocks where they wanted to, one on her mouth and one on her ass. Moegi finally understood what they wanted to do. "NOOOO!" she screamed. "Don't, please stop! I won't tell anything, please." Unfortunately for her the little boy was too hung to hear her begging. "Tenten, push her head against my dick and block her butt so that I can do things right. My cock is too big and Ican't reach her" said Konohamaru. Tenten sat next to her and pushed her head against the tip, while she blocked her ass. The two were already pushing their gigantic dicks on her. "Open your mouth" said Tenten to Moegi. She could feel against her face and on her ass the two tips trying to penetrate her. Her nipples became hard and her clit too, she was terrified but really hot inside. She did as the nee-chan said and opened her mouth the best she could. Tenten knew that even if she was expanded with the rolls her insides were not enough for that cock, but she didn't say anything. Konohamaru pushed angrily against her mouth, entering with 12 inches of the tip, that was large 22. Her jaw had already found an obstacle, it was still too small. The ass too had difficulty to swallow the giant dick. Konohamaru pushed again and Tenten pushed her face against her dick, making it other inches deeper. Moegi could feel her mouth was full like never before and her ass was going to be crushed. Her loli body couldn't take that and she knew, but still she wanted to experience it so badly. Again the two boys started to smash and push and hit with all their strenght creating their way in her insides. Finally, with an ultimate effort, Moegi gulped the tip and the rest of the cockwent down easely.

The two dicks were in her body. The first was already hitting against her stomach, just 20 inches were inside, the other penetrated her til the beginning of her intestine; 30 inches. Finally he was fucking again, 2 days passed withou a boob touch or a blowjob. The real boy was fucking her throat that was still expanding letting the cock enter more. The dick in her throat destroyed her stomach, penetrating in her intestine from above, putting in other 10 inches and letting Konohamaru gabbing her head being not too far away. The two boys had created to huge bulges that were hitting and slamming against each other. They suddenly stopped and lifted her up. Her legs and arms were dangling in the air a few inches from the gorund. Her eyes were rolled up and her belly was torched in a weird way. The clone watched Konohamaru who nodded his head. He lift up his hands and said: "Transformation jutsu!" The dick inside her anus was still hard as a rock, but it curved following the shape of her intestin. The bulg on her belly curved to right, the down, the gigant cock was coming all the way in. Moegi wasn't screaming, she was in a state similar to coma. The two dicks finally met inside her body, touching against each other. Konohamaru pushed again, letting his dick go all the way in with its 4o inches, and putting her head to his balls. The fake Konohamaru pushed again letting all of his cock entering in her and putting her ass to his balls. Tenten was wathing the scene while a 30 inch didlo was fucking up her vagina. Moegi was torched, the bulges were everywhere and her rapists didn't want to stop. After all was set they began to wreck, shutter, smash, overwhelm and tear apart her insides. For 5 minutes they continued fucking her brutally and both of them were about to cum. Moegi didn't faint, her eyes were full of tears and she was looking to nowhere. Tenten already orgasmed infinite times seeing that show, but still the best part was about to come. The two Konohamaru started to moan and groaning and they were about to explode. "Let's try to hold up for a bit." said the clone. "Yeah", agreed the real boy. The cum was already on the tips, but they made such an instense effort to hold back that their cock started to expand again. The dicks became long more than one meter inside her body and large 30 iches in girth. The cocks expanded more and more and were ready to blow, being full of cum. Moegi didn't even moan when they came.

The porr girl's head and ass were so squeezed on the dicks that neither a drop of cum went outside. 2o gallons of cum exploded in her body that was flooded everywhere. Her swollen and inflated belly hit immediately the ground smashing it, while her throat, her stomach, her intestine, her mouth, were drowning in cum. The gallons kept coming and her belly had already occupied all the house. How much was it big, 30 meters? Her cheeks started to expand too, the sape of her intestine was visible through her skin, making the bulge even more gigantic. Her throat swelled up too and touched the ground. Gllons and gallons of cum were spurting outside her nose. For 3 entire minutes they came in her tiny body, but the body didn't break. Fotunately Tenten's house was at the end of the village, in fact no one saw the gigantic belly coming out from it. Her belly was 50 meters round full of loads of thick cum. Her throat and mouth had the size of a chouch and her ass was so big it almost didn't fit her body. You could stick in it a secolar tree. When they put their cocks out an immense expanse of cum was disgorged from her mouth and from her ass. All the cum splatted outide the village, creatinga sea of cum. 5 minutes passed until she could come back to normal. All the 80 gallons of cum were on the gorund, but she was not normal. Her throat was still huge and her anus gigantic. Tenten came out and started to suck the tip of one of those dick still hard and bigger than ever.

Tenten deserved the same tratement, in her pussy too. Konohamaru almost killed them both, but he was happy, he now had a 1 meter and a half dick, large 35 inches and two slaves that could take that monster. He cleaned all that mess outside the village with an inverse summoning tecnique and aited for them to recover. They woke up after 5 days, in which Konohamaru masturbated repeatedly. When they were still , they started to be slaughtered (in the good meaning of the term)again.

The end


End file.
